Lovely Complex (Sekuel)
by lovara
Summary: [WARNING NC] Suho dan Lay yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih,mengabiskan waktu mereka berdua dirumah Lay setelah merayakan keberhasilan tim basket. Sulay and other official couple. YAOI


**Lovely Complex**

**(Sekuel)**

**Author: ** Lovara & Couphie

Cast: Member Exo Official Couple

Rate: M *ketawa bareng Sehun*

**Yang gak suka baca FF yaoi,gak suka couple Sulay,adegan dewasa silahkan keluar ^^ **

**Ini Cuma hasil imajinasi para author,kejadian di FF sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan member Exo dikehidupan mereka.**

**Silahkan bash atau maki author jika membanci FF ini,tapi jangan cast FF nya yang kalian benci.**

Hari ini merupakan hari pertandingan basket antara tim dari SM Senior Highschool melawan tim basket dari TS Senior Highschool yang sudah dinanti-nantikan. Pertandingan ini diadakan di gedung olahraga SM Senior Highschool dan dihadiri oleh mayoritas siswa-siswinya. Meskipun begitu tak sedikit pula siswa dari TS Senior Highschool yang datang buntuk mendukung tim sekolah mereka.

Seluruh kegiatan belajar-mengajar dihentikan khusus pada hari ini agar semua siswa bisa memberikan dukungan untuk tim basket yang akan bertanding.

Pertandingan masih akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, namun gedung olahraga sudah terlihat penuh sesak oleh para siswa. Seragam para siswa SM Senior Highschool yang berwarna cokelat tampak menyatu dengan seragam dari siswa TS Senior Highschool yang berwarna putih.

Tak lama kemudian, para pemain dari TS Senior Highschool mulai memasuki gedung olahraga.

Yongguk sang kapten tim berjalan paling depan, disusul Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo yang kabarnya merupakan anggota termuda di antara mereka.

Sorak-sorai memenuhi gedung olahraga saat Kris dan kawan-kawan menginjakkan kaki mereka di gedung itu. Sama seperti Yongguk, Kris berjalan memimpin dengan Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Minho yang baru saja pulih dari cedera kakinya di belakang.

"Hei, apa itu manajer tim basket TS?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang namja cantik yang terlihat memberikan minum untuk Yongguk.

Luhan menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Himchan. Dia namjachingu dari Yongguk, si kapten basket itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyungsoo dan Xiumin? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Lay menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mereka berdua sedang membeli makanan." sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arena pertandingan.

Sebenarnya sangatlah sulit untuk mencari _space_ yang lega untuk duduk tenang saat menonton pertandingan ini. untunglah status Lay yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Suho, sang manajer tim basket, membuat mereka tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari tempat duduk di antara ratusan orang seperti ini.

Suho telah menyediakan mereka sebuah tempat di tepi lapangan agar bisa menonton pertandingan dengan leluasa.

Sementara itu, Suho yang telah selesai mendengarkan pengarahan dari pelatih mereka memanggil Lay dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di samping namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Kau gugup?" Lay menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis Suho menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

Suho tersenyum padanya. "Ehm... sedikit."

CUP

Lay mencium pipi Suho, berharap kekasihnya itu menjadi sedikit rileks.

Suho menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Lay, ia menatap Lay dengan seulas senyum di bibir.

"Rupanya kekasihku sekarang mulai agresif, hmm?" ujar Suho mencubit pelan hidung Lay.

Pertandingan basket berlangsung sangat seru. Baik dari pihak tuan rumah maupun lawan tidak ada yang saling mengalah. Skor dipapan yang berubah silih berganti semakin membuat para penonton merasa tegang. Zelo berhasil merebut bola yang dipegang oleh Sehun. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan bola itu dalam ring.

Suara siswa TS Senior Highschool bergemuruh saat Zelo berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring. Kedudukan sekarang menjadi sama, 84-84. Suho terlihat semakin gelisah di tempat duduknya. Lay segera menggenggam erat tangannya agar Suho sedikit tenang.

"Percayalah pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti menang" Lay tersenyum menenangkannya.

Suasana menjadi tegang kembali saat dua kapten dari masing-masing tim berhadapan. Kris dengan cekatan men_drible_ bola ditangannya, sedangkan Yongguk berusaha menghalangi Kris. Daehyun dengan susah payah mencoba menghalangi Minho yang berada dibawah ring basket.

Tentunya Kris tidak boleh terlalu lama memegang bola ditangannya. Namun pergerakan semua temannya tengah diblokir oleh tim lawan. Jarak Kris dengan ring basket cukup jauh. Hanya jika dewi fortuna bersamanya, maka bola yang ia lemparkan akan masuk dalam ring.

Kris melirik waktu yang semakin menipis. Ia menarik napasnya sebentar, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkan bola ditangannya ke dalam ring. Semua yang berada digedung olahraga seketika terdiam menyaksikan aksi kris yang terbilang nekat.

Bola menyentuh pinggir ring dan berputar di sana dengan cepat. Kris sangat berharap bola yang ia lempar masuk dalam ring.

Putaran bola semakin melambat dan pada akhirnya...

BEEP!

Suara peluit berbunyi nyaring, tanda pertandingan telah berakhir. Para siswa terdiam menanti hasil dari juri. Apakah bola yang kris lempar tadi dapat menghasilkan skor atau tidak.

"87-84!" seru salah seorang juri dengan suara nyaring.

Gedung olahraga seketika bergemuruh mendengar bahwa tim SM berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Ini semakin membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak terkalahkan.

"Kau hebat sekali Kris" ucap Yongguk memberikan ucapan selamat pada Kris.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau juga tak kalah hebat." Kris tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Yongguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, para anggota tim basket merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan di sebuah cafe bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo bersulang" teriak Kai heboh dengan segelas jus di tangannya.

Untung saja Suho memesan sebuah ruangan privat untuk teman-temannya itu. Jika tidak pasti mereka semua sudah diusir dari cafe karena keributan yang Sehun dan Kai ciptakan.

"Harus ku akui kau sangat hebat kris" puji Baekhyun.

"Kau belum tahu kehebatanku dalam hal lainnya Baek." Kris berujar sambil menatap Tao dengan tatapan lapar.

"Yah! Dasar Naga Pedofil! Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu pada Tao!" seru Lay yang menyadari arti tatapan Kris.

Kris memeluk Tao erat. "Urusi saja namjachingu mu Lay."

"Yah! Jika kalian ingin bermesraan lakukan ditempat lain!" teriak Kai yang melihat Sehun dan Luhan tengah berciuman.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam. Udara semakin dingin karena sudah memasuki bulan Desember.

Setelah puas merayakan pesta kemenangan mereka, akhirnya masing-masing memilih untuk pulang.

"Aku akan mengantar Lay pulang." Suho berujar dengan tangan Lay dalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah. Baby Pandaku juga sepertinya sudah mengantuk." Kris mengerling pada Tao yang mulai terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Sedangkan yang lain sudah terlebih dulu pulang dengan mobil Kai dan Sehun.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Suho sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Lay menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu."

Suho hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Lay yang menurutnya sangat manis. Suasana kembali hening. Suho masih fokus berada di belakang kemudinya dan Lay yang memandangi jalan dari balik jendela.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Lay.

Rumah minimalis itu nampak gelap. Hanya ada sebuah lampu yang menerangi teras depan.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Suho.

"Orangtuaku sedang berada di Cina. Kau mau mampir sebentar?"

Rumah itu termasuk cukup besar untuk ditinggali Lay seorang diri. Ruang-ruang tanpa sekat membuat bagian dalam rumah Lay terasa sangat luas.

"Duduklah. Aku ganti baju sebentar."

Setelah Lay menghilang kedalam kamarnya, Suho memperhatikan deretan foto-foto yang berada di atas meja. Suho tersenyum melihat sebuah foto anak kecil yang duduk diayunan dengan kaki menggantung, memakai sebuah topi rajut berwarna ungu dan jaket tebal. Bibir merahnya merekah dan pipinya yang chubby merah akibat cuaca dingin.

"Manis sekali." gumam Suho.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya Lay. Rupanya ia sudah selesai mengganti bajunya.

Suho tercengang melihat penampilan Lay kini. Sebuah celana coklat yang pendeknya tak sampai menutupi paha Lay dan kaos _v-neck_ tanpa lengan menempel pas di tubuh rampingnya.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa." tiba-tiba saja Suho merasa gugup.

"Akan kubuatkan minuman hangat sebentar." Lay tersenyum manis, kemudian namja itu berlalu ke dapur.

"Astaga! Aku tak pernah menyadari kalau Lay secantik itu." Suho bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?" Lay terkejut melihat Suho kini sudah berada di belakangnya. "Duduklah dulu. Akan kubuatkan coklat hangat."

Suho menatap punggung mungil milik kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sayu.

GREP

Namja bernama asli Kim Joonmyeon itu memeluk Lay dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Lay saat tak didapatinya penolakan dari namja cantik itu.

Samar-samar ia mencium bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu. Suho mencium tengkuk Lay, membuat namja bermarga Zhang itu melenguh.

"Engghh..." Lay mendesah saat tangan Suho mulai membelai perutnya.

"Kau manis sekali chagi..." puji Suho.

Bibir Suho memberikan ciuman seringan kupu-kupu di permukaan kulit Lay yang sensitif. Ia mengecup, memberikan jilatan pada kulit lehernya. Lalu dengan penuh perasaan dihisapnya bagian itu, menghasilkan rona merah yang perlahan menggelap.

"Emmhhh... Suhooo..."

Suho membalikkan tubuh Lay sehingga menghadap padanya. Wajah cantik Lay tampak memerah dengan mata sayu yang terlihat menggoda.

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lay. Dikecupnya bibir tebal milik Lay dengan lembut.

"Buka mulutmu sayang." pinta Suho di tengah ciumannya.

Dengan patuh Lay membuka sedikit mulutnya. Mendapat kesempatan itu Suho segera menyisipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Lay.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu memabukkan.

Pikiran mereka terasa kosong. Tak tahu lagi yang mana ilusi dan kenyataan. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengikuti insting. Dan Lay melakukannya, menautkan kedua lengannya ke leher milik sang kekasih.

Desah nafas kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan, menyatu dalam hasrat yang menggebu.

Lay terus melenguh nikmat. Saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai membasahi dagu keduanya, lalu turun hingga ke leher.

Saat tautan itu terlepas, mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan sama-sama sayu.

Sebelah tangan Lay mengarah ke wajah Suho. Dengan jemari yang lentik itu dibelainya wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Ia menyentuh dengan hati-hati.

Dimulai dari kelopak mata Suho—yang refleks menutup menikmati sentuhan lembut dari sang kekasih. Lalu hidung yang memiliki lekukan sempurna. Dan bibir yang selalu menciumnya penuh kelembutan.

Lay tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

CUP

Suho menatap Lay yang baru saja memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"...aku menginginkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suhu kamar Lay mendadak naik drastis semenjak mereka memasukinya. Bahkan pendingin ruangan yang terpasang pun tak mampu mendinginkan tubuh mereka yang berpeluh, terbakar nafsu yang kian membara.

Tak sabar, Suho menyingkap kaus yang dikenakan Lay hingga dadanya terekspos bebas dihadapannya. Tangan lebar miliknya meraba perut ramping itu. Bibirnya mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap kulit halus yang semula tanpa cela.

"Ahhh..."

Lay merasakan sensasi panas membakar pada tubuhnya. Saat ciuman Suho menjalar menuju dadanya, tubuhnya tersentak dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas.

"Emmmhhh..."

Suho mengulum _nipple_ kirinya, memainkannya dengan lidah panjang nan basah miliknya, sementara tangan yang lain memilin dan menarik _nipple_ sebelah kanan. Desahan Lay menggema di kamar yang luas itu.

Lay menatap Suho dengan pandangan sayu. Dengann jemari bergetar direnggutnya kemeja yang dipakai namja itu. "S-suuuho-ahh..."

"Ya? Kenapa sayang?"

Lay merasakan wajahnya memanas karena tatapan Suho yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

"K-kenapa rasanya aneh sekali?"

Kening Suho berkerut mendengar ucapan namja cantiknya.

"Apanya yang terasa aneh?"

"Itu..."

"Itu apa sayang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Lay malah meraih tangan Suho dan meletakkannya di atas benda yang terletak di antara kakinya.. Suho terkejut—namun sesudahnya ia hanya dapat menyeringai ke arah Lay yang wajahnya sudah merah padam

"Aahhh!"

Lay mendesah keras saat Suho meremas kejantanannya dari luar celana. Bibir namja tampan itu kembali bekerja mengerjai kedua _nipple_-nya secara bergantian.

"Ini sangat mengganggu. Biarkan aku melepasnya sayang." ujar Suho dengan senyum menggoda. Kedua tangannya bergerak melepas kaus yang dikenakan Lay dengan meloloskannya dari kepalanya

Lalu selanjutnya, dengan gerakan tak sabar dilepasnya pengait dan _zipper_ celana pendek milik Lay. Setelah berhasil, celana itu ia lempar ke sembarang arah.

Putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Sekarang Lay telanjang bulat, terlihat pasrah dan siap disantap.

Tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, Suho dengan cepat melucuti pakaian yang ia pakai dan melemparnya begitu saja.

Setelahnya namja itu kembali memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Lay dengan kedua lutut yang menahan berat badannya.

Ciuman basah itu kembali dimulai. Tangan kiri Suho kembali bermain dengan _nipples_ Lay, sementara tangan kanannya menjalari perut namja cantik itu, lalu terus ke bawah dan menggenggam kejantanan Lay yang mulai menegang.

Saat Suho mulai meremas dan memijatnya, Lay melenguh kian keras.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Suho menatap benda yang kini mengacung dalam genggamannya dengan tatapan bernafsu. Tanpa ragu-ragu dijilatnya kejantanan milik sang kekasih.

Berawal dari gerakan memutar, Suho membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit sensitif itu hingga mengilap oleh salivanya.

Dikecupnya kepala kejantanan Lay dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Aaaaaahhh! Emmmhh... S-suuuhoooooohhh!" kedua kaki Lay bergerak-gerak gelisah. Rasanya sangat tidak biasa. Perpaduan antara geli dan nikmat. Tapi tidak cukup. Lay membutuhkan lebih dari ini!

Seolah mengerti gestur dari sang kekasih, Suho segera melahap benda itu ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Akhhh! Suhoooooh! Aaaahhhnnn!"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menghisap kejantanan di mulutnya kuat-kuat hingga pipinya terlihat cekung. Ia ingin mendengar Lay mendesahkan namanya tanpa henti. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas bola kembar yang menggantung pasrah di bawah dagunya.

Lay mengerang semakin keras saat telunjuk tangan kanan Suho menekan-nekan permukaann kulit yang berada di antara _twinsball _dan anusnya._._

Jemari-jemari itu bergerak aktif. Menekan, mengelus lalu merayap turun pada titik yang sejak awal telah diincarnya.

Lay melenguh sangat Suho menyapukan lidahnya turun pada bagian itu.

"S-suhooo—nnhhh! A-ap-ahhhhh yang kau l-lakukaaaaaaannhh?"

Tak ada jawaban. Suho masih terfokus pada apa yang berada di hadapannya.

Kerutan rapat berwarna merah muda itu terlihat menggiurkan. Lidah hangat milik namja tampan itu masih dengan kegiatannya menjilat dan menggelitik permukaannya. Lay dibuat mabuk oleh sentuhannya.

Suho membasahi jari-jemari miliknya dengan saliva, lalu dengan perlahan menyisipkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang rapat ittu, menghasilkan lenguhan seksi dari pemuda kelahiran Changsa itu.

"Mmmmhhh..." Lay merasakan sesuatu menggelitiknya. Terasa nikmat, memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

Suho menggerakkan jari tengahnya perlahan, masuk lalu keluar untuk sepersekian detik. Selanjutnya ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya. Lay mengerang. Tidak sakit memang, hanya terasa aneh karena ia belum pernah disentuh seekstrim ini.

"Ahn! Ah! Aaaaahhh! Suhooooo~!"

Satu jari lagi ditambahkan. Suho menggerakkan ketiga jarinya memutar, lalu perlahan mencoba merenggangkan otot-otot _sphincter_ agar muat dimasuki benda yang lebih besar.

Proses peregangan tak terlalu menyakitkan. Hanya pada saat penetrasi jari-jari itulah yang membuat Lay merintih. Tapi selebihnya tidak, karena Suho benar-benar hati-hati memperlakukannya. Lay sangat tersanjung karenanya.

Lay mendesah lega saat akhirnya Suho menarik keluar jari-jari panjangnya. Tapi ia tahu ini belum berakhir. Justru pada tahap inilah yang seharusnya ia khawatirkan.

Lay membuka matanya saat didengarnya Suho mendesah nikmat, memanggil namanya dengan cara yang mampu membuat lupa bernafas.

"Mmhh... Lay-ah... chagi... aaaahhhhh..."

Suho berada di atas tumpuan lututnya, kedua tangannya bergerak memuaskan kejantanan miliknya. Memompanya cepat dan merangsang bola-bola kembarnya. Tak lama, benda kebanggaan miliknya menjadi keras dan tegak menantang.

Ia sudah siap bertempur.

Suho mendekati Lay, kembali menciumnya. Terasa basah, kecupan itu terasa lebih liar dan tergesa. Mereka mengecup dan saling menghisap lidah pasangannya. Manis. Memabukkan.

"Aku akan memulainya." suara Suho serak kedengarannya, "Ini akan sakit diawal."

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanganya bergerak mencengkeram kain seprai di bawah tubuhnya. Kata-kata Suho membuatnya gemetar, apalagi jika melihat seberapa besar kejantanan yang akan membobol lubangnya.

"Aaah!"

Kepala kejantanannya melesak masuk. Terasa sulit bahkan setelah ia melumuri bagian dalam lubang itu dengan salivanya. Lay benar-benar berusaha tidak menjerit seperti yeoja saat dengan gerakan tidak mudah Suho mendorong kejantanannya masuk perlahan.

"Ah! AAAAAHHHH!"

Ia merasa sesak dan sakit pada otot cincin lubangnya. Ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Terlalu sakit hingga mampu membuatnya meneteskan airmata. Isakan lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku chagi." Suho mencium permukaan wajah Lay, menyiratkan permohonan maafnya.

Lay memejamkan matanya,sesaat kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan lembut.

"Bergeraklah..."

Dengan perlahan Suho mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya.

"Ahhh~ so...tight..." ucap Suho disela desahannnya.

Suho terus saja meng-in-out kan kejantanannya,sementara Lay mendesahkan nama Suho dengan sexy. Membuat Suho semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan kekasihnya itu.

"Nghhh...Fas...terrr...Ahh~ There..."

Suara kulit yang beradu semakin menambah suasana panas dikamar Lay. Ditambah desahan dari keduanya yang sama-sama merasakan nikmat.

Suho mencondongkan tubuhnya,ia kembali menggoda nipple Lay yang sudah basah oleh salivanya dan keringat. Dengan cekatan Suho memasukan nipple Lay kedalam mulutnya. Lay yang mendapat service ganda dari kekasihnya itu semakin keras mengeluarkan desahannya. Terlebih perut Suho yang menggesek kejantanannya membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Ahhhh...a...ku...ingin...ke...luar"

"Bersama chagi~"

Suho menambah kecepatannya,ia merasakan otot lubang Lay semakin mengetat.

"AAHHHHHH..." desah keduanya bersamaan. Cairan Suho menyembur memenuhi lubang Lay. Suho tidak memperdulikan cairan Lay yang mengenai perut bahkan sampai dadanya. Ia melepas tautan diantara mereka kemudian berbaring disebelah Lay.

"Gomawo chagi" ucap Suho lalu mengecup kening Lay yang basah dengan keringat.

"Aku lelah" sahut Lay dengan bibir terpout sempurna.

"Hey,jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu atau kau berniat menggodaku?"

"Aish~ dasar mesum" Lay memukul dada Suho yang tengah berbaring disebelahnya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya sayang" Suho mencium bibir Lay.

"Saranghe Myeonnie" Lay menciumi wajah Suho dengan penuh cinta.

"Nado saranghe Ny kim" sahut Suho sukses membuat Lay merona"

Suho mengambil selimut kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang masih naked. "Tidurlah kau pasti lelah"

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar rupanya berhasil mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan bermarga Kim. Suho sedikit membuka matanya dan ia tidak menemukan Lay disampingnya. Suho kemudian bangun dan memakai celana pendeknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" namja berdimple itu rupanya sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua saat Suho yang sudah terbangun tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" tanya Suho menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Lay.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkan mu,kau terlihat sangat nyenyak" jawab Lay.

Kini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pengantin baru. Suho yang sudah membersihkan tubuhnya menggenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek milik Lay. Sedangkan Lay masih sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan,masih menggenakan apron ungu kesayangannya.

"Baekkie dan yang lain akan datang siang nanti" ucap Lay setelah selesai memasak,ia duduk disebelah Suho sambil menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Anak itu tidak bisakah mengganggu sehari saja" gerutu Suho.

Bel rumah Lay berbunyi sangat nyaring atau bahkan sengaja ditekan berkali-kali. Lay yang tengah menonton Tv bersama Suho segera bangkit dan membuka kan pintu.

"Selamat pagi" seru Baekhyun tepat saat Lay membuka pintunya.

"Astaga Baekkie,kau ingin membuat semua orang keluar rumah huh?" Lay mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya masuk.

"Hey,bagaimana" Chanyeol langsung saja duduk disebelah Suho.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya?" posisi Suho kini berada diantara duo tiang Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Jangan bertingkah polos,melihat cara berjalan Lay yang sedikit aneh kalian pasti sudah melakukannya semalam" ucap Chen dengan seringainya.

Disaat yang sama Lay dan para uke lainnya sedang berada didapur,sama seperti Suho yang ditanya tentang kegiatan mereka semalam,Lay juga mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Bagaimana?apa Suho melakukannya dengan baik?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Lay sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena malu kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah kuduga,pasti Suho akan melakukannya mengingat ia telah diracuni oleh Kris,Chanyeol,Sehun dan Kai" ucap Luhan.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai membahas hal ini?" tanya Xiumin yang menutup telinga Tao dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian ingin meracuni otak polos Tao huh?" Kyungsoo menatap malas Baekhyun,Luhan dan Lay.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi,kajja kita kembali keruang tamu" ajak Lay.

Diruang tamu para seme langsung terdiam begitu melihat uke-uke mereka datang bersama.

"Kalian tidak meracuni otak polos panda ku kan?" tuduh Kris pada trio Baekhyun,Luhan dan Lay.

"Kalau pun Tao sudah tidak polos lagi itu semua karena kau sendiri Kris" sindir Sehun.

"Lay umma.." panggil Tao pada Lay.

"Nde,ada apa?"

"Apa sekarang kau dan Suho appa sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Memangnya ada apa Tao?" sahut Suho.

"Kata Kris ge,kalau sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih kalian bisa memberiku adik sama seperti yang Kris ge lakukan"

Kris menepuk keningnya,kenapa panda tercintanya itu sangat polos?.

"Mwo?memang apa yang naga mesum itu lakukan pada mu Tao?" seru Lay

"Membuat adik kecil" jawab Tao tanpa mengetahui namjachingunya dalam status bahaya.

Para uke -minus Tao- yang mendengar ucapan polos Tao serempak menoleh kearah Kris yang berlindung dibelakang tubuh Tao. Sedangkan para seme –minus Kris- hanya bisa berdoa semoga kapten tim basket mereka masih bisa melihat matahari esok.

**END**

**Gomawo untuk author Couphie yang bersedia membantu part Nc :***

**Mian kalo ada beberapa yang Ara ganti bagiannya ^^**

**Review ya ^^**


End file.
